


Death By Porn

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dean hadn’t been able to save the guy with the “vintage gentleman’s magazine”?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death By Porn

He hadn’t exaggerated to Sam, it really hadn’t been pretty.  
  
The cursed “vintage gentleman's magazine” had been exactly that: a very, very,  **very**  old copy of what Dean supposed was the ancestor of Playboy magazine. He had wondered how an old skin mag could kill a person, but now that he knows, he wishes he didn’t. Or at least hadn’t  **seen**  the after effects of it.  
  
There’d been blood, and lots of it. There had also been a lot of lose skin. Peter Yankit - Dean still chuckles about the name - had done a goob job of wanking himself to death. More to the point, he’d jerked himself off until both his cock and his hand bled, switched to the other hand until that bled too and then he’d humped the couch with his bloody, sticky penis until he had bled out. Like he said, not pretty.  
  
He had called 911 and reported the death before picking up the magazine with gloved hands. The edges of the pages had been bloody too and he had cringed at the thought of getting that many paper cuts down  **there**. Has he mentioned it really wasn’t pretty?  
  
He’s holding off on the new Busty Asian Beauties magazine for a little while.


End file.
